


In Tune

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Blues, Gen, Joe's Bar, Past Lives, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told tall tales, Joe is suspicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tune

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, the Highlander universes, characters etc. do not belong to me. I only created the plot and wording of my fanfic, naught else. No copyright infringement is intended and I also make no money through any of my fanfic.

After Methos' departure Joe was left to contemplate the tall tale he had been fed. He could totally see the Old Man as an Egyptian spy. And the thing about invisible ink might be true, too. Still... Ever since the vomitorium incident, Joe double-checked the tidbits the Ancient One came up with. It bothered him that this time he could not.

After a moment of deep thought he took up the receiver. "Hi, Patsy, can you find me some ancient recipes for invisible ink? Besides lemon juice, I mean." Lemon would have bleached the parchment, so he could rule that option out without looking into its availability to the Egyptians of that era. Thank goodness for that, at least. "And do we have access to Egyptian parchments found in Hattusa?" Patsy said she would check and rang off.

Now for a period of waiting...

A few days later, however, he had still reached no conclusion. It was all pretty much possible, but ... ack, it didn't feel right. Something - and he couldn't even tell what it was - made him bristle against believing the whole thing, and it made him grumpy. Truth be told, he WANTED to believe. Maybe he just wanted to believe that Methos was a trustworthy well of knowledge. Maybe he just wanted to believe he could trust him as a friend and felt pushed away by... Oh, damn! He shook his head, trying to rid himself of a new notion forming.

There was a chance, just a chance, that Methos was teaching him a precarious balance between trust and distrust. Distrust on the surface, trust beneath. It might be an Immortal thing. Might be an age thing. Might be a Methos thing. Might all be bollocks.

He sighed. Yeah, maybe it was all bollocks, but at least it was giving him an idea for a tune.

 _I don't believe a thing_ , he improvised softly into the empty bar,

_that you say, yell or sing._  
_but I believe in you,_  
_believe that you are true,_  
_and that makes me blue._  


"Ack, that came out corny!" He laughed at himself and kept humming the little tune without any lyrics.  
Well, it was something. And who knew what it was gonna develop into?  



End file.
